


This Time Won't You Save Me? I Can Feel Myself Giving Up.

by sarcasmisawayoflife



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Blood, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Illness, Suicide Attempt, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmisawayoflife/pseuds/sarcasmisawayoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he shouldn't have gone to work. He felt it. He could tell today was different. </p><p>Mickey let's his head fall into his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Won't You Save Me? I Can Feel Myself Giving Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is my first fic for this fandom/ship.  
> Hopefully it's not too OOC for yall. I don't think so but, hey, too each their own right?
> 
> Anyway please do comment and give feedback! 
> 
> Lots of Love!

"Ian?"

Mickey pulled on his sweater and glanced over at the still form on the bed. Ian's back was to him, his body moving only slightly to his name being called. 

"Ian I have to go to work for a few hours."

Nothing.

He sighed quietly and walked around the bed to the dresser next to Ian's head. He pushed a cellphone to the edge and tapped it. 

"You call me if you need something. Okay? You get up at all and I want to know about it."

Mickey waited a moment for a response. When one wasn't forthcoming he sat down on the bed, knee almost touching Ian's hip. He refrained from placing a hand on him, wanting to so badly but knowing the reaction he would get would be less than pleasant. If he got a reaction that was. 

He looked down at his his lap, hands pressed into his thighs so that his  **FUCK U-UP** tattoo stood out against his pale skin.  **  
**

"Need a trip to the beach or something. Getting pretty pale over here." He half smiled and looked up at Ian.

Nothing. 

He stood up and walked to the door, stopping before he was fully out. He turned around and frowned at Ian's back. 

"I'll see you later tough guy."

* * *

 

"Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Mickey threw open the door to their house, Svetlana close on his heels, Yev on her hip. 

"You should not speak to your wife this way! Mother of child! Very rude."

Mickey ran a hand down his face. Three hours. That's all he'd wanted. 

"Alright I'll figure something out. Just please PLEASE let me go check on Ian alright."

Svetlana rolled her eyes as she placed the baby in his highchair at the table.

"Orange Boy no make sound. He sleeps. He goes to bathroom. He sleeps again."

Mickey stopped at his door, hand on the doorknob. He looked back over at Svetlana, a gnawing sensation in his stomach.

"What?"

"Orange Boy. He does not move from room yes? I hear him go to bathroom right when you close gate outdoors."

Mickey threw open the door to his room and immediately looked over to the bed. 

It was empty.

He ran over to the bathroom door and hammered on it with his fist. 

"IAN?"

No reply.

He grabbed the knob but realized it was locked. 

"Ian?! Hey say something! Just this once please fucking respond to me god damnit!"

He threw himself against the door and felt it give a little. He went a little ways back and slammed into it again, watching as it gave a bit more. In the other room he heard Yev crying and Svetlana cursing. 

He braced himself and rammed into the door once more. It flew open, banging against the inside wall of the bathroom. He looked around wildly.

Blood. Blood everywhere. On the wall. On the floor. Pooling in the tub around a pale Ian. A razor sat on the floor, slick with red. He fell to his knees at the side of the tub and grabbed the towel from the ground, only slightly comprehending what he was doing. 

He grabbed Ian's wrists and pressed the towel against them hard. He didn't look at the cuts. 

"CALL AN AMBULANCE."

He heard a small gasp from the door and turned to see Mandy in the doorway, hand covering her mouth as she stared down at Ian in the tub. 

"Don't just stand there! Call! Grabbed towels! HELP ME!"

He turned back to Ian, one hand reaching up to grab his chin. He decided not to notice that it was coated in blood. He shook him slightly. 

"Ian?! Hey come on man open your eyes!" He shook him again. Ian didn't respond. "COME ON GALLGHER WAKE THE FUCK UP. COME ON."

* * *

 

Sirens. 

He was still holding onto Ian's wrists when they started pulling him away. 

He didn't know what he was doing. He felt arms encircle him and pull him out into the living room. A few men carried Ian out on a stretcher. 

He fought against the hold. 

"Sir calm down! He's going to the hospital. Can you get there?"

He felt numb. 

He registered Mandy's shaky response. 

A small hand on his shoulder. A gentle pressure. 

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have gone to work. He felt it. He could tell today was different.

Mickey let's his head fall into his hands.

He was in the waiting room with the rest of the Gallagher family, Mandy sitting next to him, knees tucked up to her chest. Lip sat next to her, a hand on her back making small circular motions. On his other side Mickey felt Fiona shifting in her seat, foot bouncing, and picking at her nails. The sound was driving Mickey insane. 

"Could you fucking stop that?" He growled at her.

She looked at him in disgust.

"Fuck you!"

He stood up and marched over to the reception desk. The nurse looked up, a kind smile plastered onto her face already, it fell as soon as she looked up at him, her face lost some color too. Mickey would have been amused if he wasn't completely out of his mind. 

"Can-Can I help you?"

"Ian Gallagher. I want info."

She gave him a small once over and he could see her make the choice not to put up a fight. Smart. She made a few clicks on her computer. Mickey watched her eyes run across the screen. He shuffled impatiently and she glanced up at him before clearing her throat.

"He's stable now. They're trying to bring up his blood temperature at the moment."

"What else." He didn't mean to make it a harsh statement but he was fighting back the urge to cry. He wasn't a little bitch. 

The nurse looked back to her screen and then turned her full attention to him. 

"He's suffering from malnutrition and he's severely dehydrated. they're giving him fluids. He'll make a full recovery. It was...." She glanced down at her hands and Mickey could tell she didn't want to look at him, covered in Ian's blood. "It was a close call."

He walked back to his seat with a muttered thanks in her direction. 

He didn't realize he was shaking until Fiona put a cautious hand on his shoulder. 

Mickey looked at her. He felt lost and he knew his expression showed it. Tears he had been holding back slowly built up in his eyes and he felt them start to fall. 

_Fuck it. I'm gonna cry if I want to._

 

 

 


End file.
